This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for cutting a meat product and, more particularly, to an automated apparatus and method for cutting a meat product that increases throughput and improves safety for an operator.
Various steps are typically required in the processing meat carcasses such as hog carcasses. One step that typically occurs after a hog is slaughtered is the separation of the carcass into separate pork sides. The loin and belly portions of the individual pork sides are then separated from one another and individual chops are cut from the loin portion.
These operations have traditionally been performed by human operators using different handheld tools. An operator at a work station typically uses a bandsaw to cut the individual chops. Using human operators to perform the chop cutting operation, however, poses several problems. One problem is the time consuming nature of the chore which limits throughput since each chop must be cut by hand. Also, because the operator is handling the cutting tools, safety is a serious concern. In addition, the repeatability of the operation is a concern since it is very difficult for an operator to consistently cut chops of a desired thickness.
To address the problems associated with manual processes, various automated systems have been proposed. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,610 and 4,688,296; for example, among others.
Many of these systems attempt to replace human operators with automated cutting tools, often resulting in greater efficiency and more repeatable results. However, many prior automated systems are limited in the degree of control they provide.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an automated cutting apparatus including a cutting tool, a cutting platform, a programmable controller and an input device. The cutting platform is located adjacent to the cutting tool for transporting a piece of meat to the cutting tool. The programmable controller is coupled to the cutting platform and cutting tool. The programmable controller sends commands to the cutting platform and the cutting tool to control their respective movement. The input device is coupled to the programmable controller and has input parameters selectable by an operator to specify thicknesses and quantities of chops cut from the piece of meat for a plurality of groups. The programmable controller uses the input parameters to control the movement of the cutting tool and cutting platform accordingly.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an automated cutting apparatus including a cradle for holding a piece of meat therein; a first, second and third carriage; a first, second and third actuator; and a controller. The first carriage is located at a first end of the cradle and the first actuator is operatively coupled to the first carriage to move the first carriage along a first axis. The second carriage is located at a second end of the cradle and the second actuator is operatively coupled to the second carriage to move the second carriage along the first axis. The third carriage is located along a side of the cradle in between the first and second end of the cradle and the third actuator is operatively coupled to the third carriage to move the third carriage along a second axis. The second axis is perpendicular to the first axis. The controller is operatively coupled to the first, second and third actuators wherein the controller controls the speed of movement of the first, second and third actuators. The speed of movement of the first and second actuators is directly proportional to the speed of movement of the third actuator.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for automatically cutting meat, the system includes an advance actuator moveable along an advance axis, a backstop actuator movable along a backstop axis, and a cut actuator movable along a cut axis. The cut axis is perpendicular to the advance and backstop axes. Also included is a general purpose computing device operatively coupled to the advance, backstop and cut actuators, and a computer program including one or more program modules executable by the computing device. The program modules include an input module for receiving input parameters selected by an operator, a motion control module for converting input parameters received by the input module to output commands to control the movement of the advance actuator, backstop actuator, cut actuator and cutting tool according to the input parameters selected by an operator.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a method for automatically cutting meat. The method includes the steps of receiving input parameters from an operator specifying the thicknesses and quantities of chops to be cut from a piece of meat for a plurality of groups, converting the input parameters received to motion control parameters, and outputting the motion control parameters to a cutting tool and cutting platform located adjacent to the cutting tool to control movement of the cutting tool and cutting platform according to the input parameters received.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-readable medium having computer-executable instructions to carry out the method.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave readable by a computing system and encoding a computer process for performing the method.